


Please don't say you love me

by peterxlydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pydia, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterxlydia/pseuds/peterxlydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is summer. Lydia and Peter are lovers. They have been all spring. Peter goes on saying how he loves Lydia and yet, Lydia has not said it to Peter, not even once. </p><p>There is a new monster in Beacon Hills and the Pack thinks it's Peter. So, the Pack comes to the Derek's loft where Lydia and Peter are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin and i immediately thought of Lydia and Peter. This also brings summer to my head.

 

 _"_ _Summer comes, winter fades,_ _here we are just the same"_

**Present**

_"I love you Lydia"_

Peter says, when they are laying in his bed, in his apartment. Or actually it's Derek's apartment but Derek's with Braeden hunting this new "monster" that has killed a couple of humans in Beacon Hills.

Peter always says he loves her, like he was trying to convince himself. Well he was convincing Lydia, even thou Lydia hasn't said the magic words yet. She was afraid because what if she didn't really felt that way and she would lie to Peter. And Peter would know if she lied. Werewolf senses come in handy in situations like those. So that Lydia wouldn't have to say the tree words, she just nodded and smiled the most beautiful smile she could. Peter smiled too. He started kissing Lydia. Lydia kissed back and smiled. 

Suddenly the main door opens and Derek comes in.

_"I know you killed those people Peter and now you are going dow..."_

Derek stopped talking when he sees Lydia laying in the bed with Peter.

_"Lydia, what the hell are you doing...?"_

Peter jumps out of the bed, with his claws out. Derek is still confused. He doesn't know should he fight or call this operation off because of Lydia. He decides to fight.

**Couple days earlier**

The whole Pack was at Argents house. There was a new monster in town and they were planning to capture it. Okay Argents were planning to kill it. Allison and her dad, Chris, were checking their weapons. Scott, Stiles and Derek were planning the attack and Lydia, well she was just sitting in the corner, thinking. Thinking about Peter. How his warm hands were on her body. How he kissed her. How they were just laying on the bed an sleep. 

_"Lydia, are you sleeping? Wake up"_

Allison, Lydia's best friend said and poked her. 

_"Um...no. I was just in my own thoughts"_

Allison nods and goes back to checking her weapons. Everyone would go crazy if they found out that Lydia was sleeping with Peter. But Lydia had to warn Peter that they were gonna attack to him at the next few days. 

**Present**

Derek and Peter are fighting. They are both growling. Lydia is in the bed, almost crying. She doesn't know what to do. 

_"Stop! Please, just stop!"_

Lydia is screaming but it shows no reaction on Derek or Peter. They just keep fighting. Now Lydia is crying because she doesn't want that Peter dies. She cares about him. She may have no said that she loves him but she truly cares about him. 

_"Lydia, get out of here!"_

Peter yells. Lydia, wearing only her short dress, jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door. But when she is almost at the door, Scott and Allison come trough the doorway. 

_"Lydia? What...are you with Peter...?"_

Allison shatters. Lydia nods. Her mascara is at her cheeks. She starts crying more. 

_"Just, please, don't kill him, please"_

Peter and Derek are still fighting. Derek is "winning".

_"But Lydia, he has killed so many people. He is evil. He is the killer"_

Scott says. 

_"No! He can't be. I have been with him all spring and summer!"_

Lydia yells. She is angry, angry at everyone.

_"Is that true Lydia? You have been with him? With Peter Hale?"_

Allison asks. Lydia nods, yet again. 

_"Derek! Stop! Now!"_

Scott yells but Derek doesn't stop. They just keep fighting. Peter is bleeding quite badly. 

 

_"And I've been the fool before this time I'm gonna slow it down 'cause I think this could be more"_

 

**Couple days later**

Lydia and Peter are at laying yet again at the bed. At Derek's loft. Peter is not feeling very good. Derek beat up him quite badly. Lydia is laying next to him. 

_"Peter"_

Lydia says.

_"Yes? My love"_

Peter replies.

_"Just please don't say you love me, 'cause I might not say it back but that doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that"_

Lydia says. He hopes that Peter won't be mad. 

_"Okay."_

**Author's Note:**

> This came shorter than I thought but I think I will do more of these Pydia -fanfictions. But I'm still quite proud of my first work. Please leave a comment.


End file.
